We really should stop meeting like this
by Batty28
Summary: Ghost is after the Riddler and as perusal, everything does not go according to plan. Though weather he wins or loses, that's for you to decided.


We really should stop meeting like this.

* * *

Edward watched with mild amusement as the latest hero to hit the streets took out all of his thugs, most of the moves she was doing would be called almost life threatening if she hand't pulled her punches as it where.

He knew who she was, who she really was and that just made the game all the more fun and appealing, not to mention exciting. Oh how he loved it when she would chase after him through the streets for days, never turning her attention away from him for a second.

It was enough to make him giddy.

Edward's smile, however left his face as the last one of his pathetic oafs heads hit the hard concrete and lay motionless.

This was the part of the game he didn't like. The beating part.

Ghost stood quietly in front of him, studying him as if trying to anticipate his next move.

It shouldn't be that hard, this wasn't the first time she'd apprehended him and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Without a moments thought, Edward bolted towards the edge of the alley way, dodging all of the trash and other things that lay in the way of his escape.

He had a hideout not too far away, since that had been where he was heading before his little Ghost had jumped down and began her attack.

He had extra men at the hideout too they could be useful.

He chanced a glance behind him and sure enough there she was, hot on his trail, white coat waving behind her, the hood somehow still up and blowing slightly in the wind.

He was almost there, if Edward could just keep ahead a bit longer he'd be there and everything would fall into place.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful Mist was the one chasing him and not some winged hoodlum.

Edward skidded around the corner before he slammed the door to the warehouse open, his men looking startled as he came charging in.

"Grab you guns!" He yelled at them. "Ghost is coming," he about laughed out as he ran and stood behind his men, leaning on his cane.

Staring up at the window he saw the slim shadow appear, the smirk slid on his face but he didn't bother to warn his men, it was much more funny to watch their shocked faces.

The glass smashed and Ghost took out two of his men by landing on them, before she flipped off and began to take out the rest of them.

Edward simply watched with a smile on his face as he leaned on his cane, watching her in awe and possibly something akin to admiration as she took them all out.

She looked over at him once she was done with his men and he chuckled at the glare she sent him.

"My dear, if you'd let me explain."

"There's no need to explain, Riddler!" she snarled as she jumped at him, easily taking him off his feet, before she was there on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his hands to the floor.

Edward smirked slightly and tilted his head. "We really should stop meeting like this, people will talk."

"Let them talk, it doesn't mean they're right."

"Ah but that's the funny thing about rumours," Edward grinned as he leaned up towards her. "They're often true."

"Don't flatter yourself," She snarled. "It doesn't look good on anyone and it certainly doesn't look good on you."

"Oh you are harsh," he shook his head before he used his strength against her and flipped the two of them over so he was the one on top and she was underneath him, with her wrist held against the floor. "But I can also play that game."

"Let go of me!"

"Did you have any intention of letting me go?"

She didn't answer and simply glared at him. "Exactly, so why should I let you go, hmm?" he chuckled slightly.

"Riddler, I'm warning you."

"Riddler?" Edward laughed. "My dear, sweat mystery, whatever happened to Edward?"

"You are my enemy now," Mist hissed as she tried to wiggle out from under him. "First name basis are no longer allowed."

"Aww…" Edward grinned. "You're no fun anymore Mist."

"Don't call me that!"

Edward shrugged. "That's your name," he slowly leaned down so they were nose to nose. "And whilst I do love seeing you beautiful eyes… I really miss your lips."

Mist scowled at him and shuffled even more before she managed to flip them again, but he wasn't giving up that easily and soon he was back on top again.

"Get off me!" Mist snarled but Edward merely laughed. Maybe a new tactic would be order. "Well Edward," Mist lidded her eyes. "If you wanted to get me on the floor in an abandoned warehouse alone… you only had to ask."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I somehow doubt that highly. You have lost any interest in me," Edward shook his head sadly. "I do miss you. The real you."

"Who's to say this isn't the real me?"

Edward laughed harshly. "Oh… you are not yourself, I certainly miss you, the real you."

Mist rolled her eyes before she wiggled her hand free and pulled her face mask down to glare up at him in defiance. "You better get used to the real me then Edward, the new real me, because I am not going back. I have a good life now."

"You call this a life?"

"Not like you did any better."

Okay she had a point there.

With a sigh he got to his feet and walked over to where his cane had fallen, picking it up and playing with it as he walked around.

"You say that like the life I have now is bad, is it any wonder why I don't agree with you?"

"Not really," Mist hissed as she stalked over to him. "Now Come quietly and this will end well, for you."

Edward grinned at her, oh his sweet nieve mystery, thinking that was the only tricks up his sleeve.

"Sorry, my dear, but," he lifted his cane to her face and pressed a button, letting a cloud of green knock out gas wash over her.

Mist stumbled backwards coughing, before she was caught by Edward, who wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him.

"Riddle me this," he whispered as he watched her eyes slowly begin to shut. "What question can you never answer 'yes' to?"

"E… Edward," she slurred as her hands fell limply behind her and her legs bent, giving her back a slight curve as he continued to hold her.

Edward grinned to himself as he slowly leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Are you asleep."

* * *

When consciousness returned to her she was lying on a bed, which to be honest was probably one of the most comfy things she'd ever lay on. She was tied up too. Hmm… how convenient.

Slowly sitting up she looked around the room, only to find her coat, shoes, gloves, belt and gauntlets had gone.

Frowning she looked around the room and her eyes narrowed at her kid napper.

"Riddler."

"Stop trying to dehumanise me, my dear," Edward grinned as he walked over to her. "You're attracted to me, lets not deny that one key fact my dear."

"Lets also not deny the fact that you killed my parents."

"I will admit there were a few fights between us," Edward commented with a slight shrug of his shoulders before he walked to the bed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair out of her face, "But there is still an attraction, like a magnetic force pulling us together."

"Or it could be something as simple as me coming to stop you, ever consider that one?"

Edward merely chuckled at her response. "Denying feelings is bad for your health," he smirked and leaned close to her. "My psychiatrist told me that."

"You're actually listening for once, I'm amazed."

"No need to sound sarcastic, my dear," he smiled and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Where are my things?"

"Hmm?"

"My things," Mist repeated as she glared at him harshly. "Where are they?"

"Safely away from you," he growled back before that damn smirk of his fell on his face once again. "I know you love your little tricks to much, but I am not very fond of them."

"Depends what sort of tricks they are, right?" Mist smirked as she winked at him, enjoying the way he blushed like the adorable hidden dork he was. She leaned her head back and tilted slightly in just the right way before lidding her eyes. "So are you sure you don't like all my tricks."

"I especially am not fond of the one you are trying to play on me now," he growled as he pushed her back down forcefully. "I maybe many things but an idiot is not one of them."

"That's up to someone else's conclusion and well…" she trailed off and smiled. "You're still a man, Eddie," she winked and sat up. "And like all men, when it comes to some part of a female's anatomy you are rather… stupid."

"I am above such carnal desires," he growled before standing up and glaring at her. "How dare you class me as another one of those.. base minded savages! Whilst I cannot deny that certain part of… stupidity is rather nice it is not the sole thing I think about in my life!"

"Not the sole you think about… so you think about it and other things then?"

"Stop playing mind games with me, woman!"

"But those are the best kind."

"Not the ones you're playing."

Mist moaned and slammed her head back roughly against the pillows. "Ugh, Edward cut me some slack, or cut me free either will be fine."

"You are playing games and… sending me mixed signals, I can't!" he threw his hands up in the air. "I can't make head nor tail of your ridiculous insinuations!"

"Well at the very least you could untie me."

Edward turned his back on her and sighed. "You untied yourself about fifteen minutes after you woke up waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

He paused and span around just in time to see a fist flying to his face and then he was on the floor very stunned and suddenly staring at the ceiling and a very angry Mist standing above him as she strolled over to him and placed her foot on a very sensitive part.

"You- you wouldn't," Edward begged as he stared at her foot then at her face.

She smirked at him and leaned slightly on it. "Oh I would and you know it, so now I'm gonna ask very nicely where are my things?"

"Ah… in the… in the the closet by the by eh.. computers."

"Thank you Edward, now that wasn't hard was it?" she smirked and slowly took her foot away before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight, Eddie," and she turned to him as she reached the door. "And you're right, we really should stop meeting like this."

THE END

* * *

 **Note: Simply a random one shot of my favourite couple, Riddler and Ghost who is sometimes called Sphinx.**

 **I am considering doing a set of one shots for her, in the similar way I have done Arkham Life, but I still haven't fully decided yet.**

 **Let me know if you like it! :D**


End file.
